the_half_breed_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerrigan Blade
" I am a survivor: I learned to survive into a dangerous enviroment and there is little that can impress me. You want my help? Prove to be worthy of it, boy" - Kerrigan challenging Sargeros. Kerrigan is an Outer Eldrichen and the biological daughter of Azatoth and of a powerful Turok-Han, making her a very dangerous and powerful opponent that very few can defeat. She is also one of the nine Chosen Ones and the oldest one among them. Biography Early Life Kerrigan was conceived when Azatoth accidentaly impregnated her mother, one of the last Turok Han alive, while he was on a human form. Sacrilegious Allegiance Seven Seals Apocalypse The Final Primordial Conflict Personality Due to her age and her power, Kerrigan is portrayed as a strong woman that cannot be easily intimidated: Sargeros describes her as the first peron that showed no fear when she understood how much powerful he was. Kerrigan is described as being very calm and she rarely shows any sign of fear, since there are very few creatures in the world that can match her power and even Sargeros showed many difficulties in doing so. She is also almost fearless and very few can intimidate her, since she has shown to be capable to handle a lot of situations that many failed to handle. Kerrigan's powers can also make her cocky and arrogant, since there are very few creatures that can hardly stand to her power and she is also not easily intimidated: when she met Sargeros and he decided to fight her, Kerrigan mocked him and called him "boy", so that he would feel ridicolous. This shows that Kerrigan is not above mocking and mentally abusing her opponents, making them feeling useless and powerless comparred to her. Kerrigan is also known to be stubborn and determinated and willing to do anything to achieve her goals, becoming sometimes even cold and calculating. When she is fighting, Kerrigan becomes completely ruthless and she never hesitate to use her full powers, proving how much dangerous she can be when forced to take actions. Physical Apperence Human Appearence Kerrigan is described as a beautiful girl that looks around 20s years old and many stated that she is ravishing. She is tall 5'5" and she has brown eyes and light brown hairs that are a bit longer than her shoulders; she has a slim and athletic body and she has an unique grace when she walks, as the daughter of a Turok Han. She is usually seen wearing fashion combat clothes, such as tight shirt and pants, along with a long black leather jacket and high healed black leather boots. Items * Black Sword Katana -''' Kerrigan's main weapon is a black Katana that she uses to fight against her opponents. Forged with demonic metal and infused with the powers of the dark attribute, this sword is capable to cause a great amount of damage to anyone that is cut by this blade. Powers and Abilities Due to her powerful heritage, Kerrigan is one of the most powerful Chosen Ones and the only one capable to defeat Sargeros, since she is the only one that reaches him in terms of power, since she is the union of an Outer God and a Turok Han (Primordial Vampire). Powers * 'High Tier Omnipotence -' Kerrigan is one of the most powerful Hybrids to be ever existed and even Sargeros was not capable to defeat her on their first encounter, since she had a much better control on her powers. Kerrigan is more powerful than any Chosen Ones, with only Sargeros capable to reach her in terms of power, however Kerrigan is much older and far more experienced, making her stronger than him. ** 'Nigh Omnipotence -' Kerrigan holds a vast amount of knowledge about the Universe, since she lived for almost 6000 years and this allowed her to learn many things about the Universe. ** 'Highly Advanced Reality Warping - '''As one of the most powerful beings in the Universe, Kerrigan has a tremendous level of control over reality and she can easily tear it appart if she wishes, showing that she is a very powerful being. She can become very dangerous to fight her, since she can easily affect the whole reality around her with just a world. Kerrigan is described as very skilled with this ability and many stated that she is very skilled into using it to change the tides of a battle. *** '''Highly Advanced Creation -' *** 'Highly Advanced Destruction -' Kerrigan's nature and powers are very destructive and as such she is known to be a very dangerous being, since she is capable to wipe out entire cities with her mear powers, that are described by many as catastrophic. As the daughter of the oldest and most powerful Outer God, Kerrigan's destruction is greater than even that of her father and she is capable of destroying whatever she wants. ** 'Dream Reality -' * 'Immortality -' Kerrigan is over 6000 years old and she does not age: she could potentially live for billions of years if she is not killed. ** 'Nigh Invulnerabilty -' *** 'Darkling/ Monster Weaknesses Immunity -' ** 'Highly Advanced Healing Factor -' As a hybrid of two powerful species, Kerrigan's healing abilities are incredible and she can easily heal herself from most injuries, showing an incredible healing factor. Kerrigan can regenarate most injuries with little effort, allowing her to survive many injuries that would normally kill even her fellow Chosen Ones allies. Due to her heritage as a Turok Han, she can even regenarate parts of the body such as her head or other vital organs, however she cannot do so if she is stabbed into the heart with a weapon as powerful as a Primordial Weapon. * 'Darkling/ Monster Blood Empowerement -' As an half Turok Han, Kerrigan can drink the blood of her opponents to empower herself, especially that of a Darkling or a Monster, which greately empowers all Kerrigan's abilities, making her even more dangerous than what she normally is. When she is about to drink, she grows Turok Han fangs that allow her to bite the flesh of her opponents with ease. * 'Biokinesis -' ** 'Pain Induciment -' ** 'Self Molecular Manipulation -' * 'Highly Advanced Shapeshifting -' As the daughter of two powerful shapeshifters, Kerrigan has almost limitless shapeshifting abilities and there is little that she cannot turn into, since she can change her appearence and facial features with ease, allowing herself to prevent anyone to ever truly recognise her. Kerrigan also showed some particular shapeshifing abilities uncommon among creatures that she met. ** 'Claws -' ** 'Tentacles -' ** 'Advanced Turok Han/ Azatoth Fangs -' * 'Mind Manipulation -' Kerrigan is very skilled into controlling the mind of her foes, showing that she can easily manipulate all the brain functions of her opponents and she can especially manipulate the minds of Old Ones and monsters. She was even capable to do it to Sargeros after besting him into a duel, showing her tremendous power over this ability. ** 'Highly Advanced Compulsion -' As the daughter of a Turok Han, Kerrigan is capable to use mind compulsion on weaker beings, but to a much higher degree than any other vampiric creature. Kerrigan showed that she is able to use this power on even a weaken Sargeros, something no one ever managed to accomplish, showing that she can become very powerful and capable to enslave even very powerful beings to her will. ** 'Madness Induciment - '''Anyone that watches too deeply inside Kerrigan's mind will lose his mental sanity because he cannot handle her mind, since it is costantly guarded by Corruption and her nature will always allow her to destroy the mind of those foolish enough to enter inside her. Her powers over madness are amplified by the fact she is the daughter of the Blinded Idiot God and of a Turok Han, a Primordial Vampire. ** '''Fatal Countenance -' Watching Kerrigan's true visage would be like watching Azatoth's: anyone weaker than an angelic would die at eye contact or he would at least go insane or be devasted by a tremendous level of terror. * 'Space Time Manipulation -' * 'Chaos Embodiment -' Kerrigan is the embodiment of Chaos just like her father Azatoth and her mere presence is more than enough to cause things and people around herself to die and to be destroyed. Kerrigan can also reveal her true nature, thanks to whuch she can cause enough damage to destroy an entire mountain with a single scream and cause great harm to anyone that she meets on her way. * 'Highly Advanced Umbrakinesis -' As the daughter of one of Shelob's creations, Kerrigan has a very advanced control over the darkness and shadows and she can use them to kill Light attribute foes, making her very dangerous. ** 'Abyssal Darkness Manipulation -' As the daughter of an Outer God, a primordial Darkling, Kerrigan can control the primordial darkness and use it to cause a vast amount of damage to anything in her way. Kerrigan can also channel this power and use it to cloud every light in the universe, except for its polar opposite, the primordial Light. * 'Highly Advanced Senses -' ** 'Supernatural Perception -' ** 'Sixth Sense -' * 'Highly Advanced Superhuman Strength -' * 'Highly Advanced Superhuman Speed -'' * Highly Advanced Superhuman Agility'' -'' * Highly Advanced Superhuman Durability'' -'' * Highly Advanced Superhuman Stamina'' -'' * Highly Advanced Telepathy ** Empathy -''' ** 'Sedation -' Abilities * '''Intimidation '-' Due to her status and powers as one of the strongest Chosen Ones, combined with her cold and calculative personality, Kerrigan commands such an intimidating presence that she terrifies even the creatures, with even Sargeros being a tad frightened by her. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping Beings Items Killing or Destroying Beings * Messiah '-' The child of a Primordial Being and a Human is on pair with Kerrigan in terms of power and it can defeat her, but so can happen the opposite. * 'Sargeros Morgenstern -' Even if Sargeros is more powerful than Kerrigan, she can still match him, since she is much older and she has a lot of experience, which grants her a significant advantage over the young Nephalem. However Sargeros managed to best her during their second encounter, defeating her. * 'Primordial Beings -' Any Primordial Being can destroy Kerrigan with ease, but she can hold her own for some time before the inevitable defeat. * 'Personifications of Universe -' Emotional Spirits, Spiritual Forces and Primordial Forces are capable to defeat Kerrigan, but she can moderately harm them before this happen. * 'Cosmic Entity -' A fragment of a Primordial Being can kill Kerrigan, but she can hold her own and she can greately weaken it. Items Relationship Trivia * Kerrigan is based on the character Kerrigan from Starcraft 2. Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Half Breeds Category:Chosen Ones Category:Turok Han Category:Outer God Category:Characters Category:Darklings